


Flowers

by Beibiter



Category: Park Bogum - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Surreal, i dont know where i was going with this, kinda?? I dont know its really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: The Park Bogum angst oneshot youve been waiting for





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really dont know why i wrote this but i found it in my drafts and i wanted to post it because there are not enough bogum/oc stories and sorry for the abrupt ending

Bogum is right next to me, perched on the grass. A white flower is tucked behind his ear and his brown hair is tousled.

He's looking at me intently, staring at me, curiously and without a pause.

His eyes are soft and brown, the kind of brown that looks like the soil in a forest with splotches of gold where the sunlight hits through the dense treetops.

In this peaceful moment there's nothing else, just him and me, content with each other's presence, basking in the comfortable silence of the forest.

"Bogum", I say and my voice sounds like mine but it doesn't sound like mine at all, too. 

"Bogum", I repeat and then I feel this odd tingling sensation creeping up my spinal chord until it envelops my throat like an invisible hand.  
I can't produce another sound. 

Confused, I touch my lips. They feel dry and chapped like ancient parchment paper that you see in museums. I gasp but it sounds weird like gargling. My jaw quivers involuntarily. 

Alerted, I look down at my foot only to notice that the grass that used to be green has turned into a dry ashy color. I touch it and it crumbles away like dust.

I want to ask him what is happening to me, but the words are stuck in my throat.

Bogum is still observing me like a biologist would look at an experiment in a petri dish. He stretches out his hands slowly, but they never reach me.

They will never reach me, because I don't exist.


End file.
